pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
BatHarvey Trilogy
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1989-1995 Warner Bros. Pictures film, "Batman Trilogy". Cast: * Bruce Wayne/Batman - Harvey Beaks * Young Bruce Wayne - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Jack Napier/Joker - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Young Jack Napier - Todd (Wayside) * Vicki Vale - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Alexander Knox - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) * James Gordon - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Harvey Dent - Scaredy Squirrel * Alfred Pennyworth - Flain (Mixels) * Carl Grissom - Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * Alicia Hunt - Mundi (Doki) * Bob the Goon - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs) * Mayor Borg - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Lt. Max Eckhardt - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * Thomas Wayne - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Martha Wayne - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Joe Chill - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin - Finn (Adventure Time) * Selina Kyle/Catwoman - Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Max Shreck - Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) * Mayor of Gotham City - Leo (Legend Quest) * The Organ Grinder - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Chip Shreck - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) * The Ice Princess - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * The Tattooed Strongman - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * The Poodle Lady - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) * Tucker Cobblepot - Jimmy Two-Shoes * Esther Cobblepot - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Edward Nygma/The Mongooseler - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Dr. Chase Meridian - Marty (ToonMarty) * Dick Grayson/Robin - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Sugar - Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Spice - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks) * Gossip Gerty - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) * Dr. Burton - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * Hawkins - Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) * Two-Face Thugs - Doki, Jeff Randell (Clarence), Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Trixie Tang (The Fairly OddParents), Rex Owen (Dinosaur King), Veronica (The Fairly OddParents), Misha (Chuck's Choice), Benson (Regular Show), Lazlo (Camp Lazlo), Rigby (Regular Show), Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman), Claire (Harvey Beaks), Nature Cat, Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Ami Onuki (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Marty (ToonMarty), Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King), Pearlie, Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!), Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World), Konata Izumi (Lucky Star), Amy Anderson (Supernoobs), Amy Rose (Sonic X), Fee (Harvey Beaks), Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers), Stanley Griff (Stanley), Moff (Harvey Beaks), Chuck Chicken, Chowder, Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series), Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle), Carrie Krueger (The Amazing World of Gumball), Candence Flynn (Phineas and Ferb), Foo (Harvey Beaks), Nina (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends), Johnny Test, Ameila Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears), Wanda (The Fairly OddParents), Lina (Yin Yang Yo!), Tootie (The Fairly OddParents), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls), Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls), Raven (Teen Titans Go!), Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents), Nutty (Happy Tree Friends), Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice), Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Fishtronaut, Bobby Generic (Bobby's World), Coop (Yin Yang Yo!), Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball), Staci (Paws & Tales), Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva), Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) and WordGirl * Fred Stickley - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * The leader of the Neon Gang - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:Batman Movie-Spoof